Psyren
Summary PSYЯEN follows the adventures of Ageha Yoshina, a high school student who is chosen by Nemesis Q as a participant in the Psyren games. The games take place in a world known initially as Psyren, which is revealed to be the real world a decade in the future. Ageha and his friends attempt to alter the future and save the world from becoming Psyren. Power of the Verse The verse is fairly powerful, with its high tiers being small country level in terms of AP and durability. The top tiers are potentially continental threat, and there is even a planet level god tier. The verse also offers much in the hax department as well, things such as matter destruction, disassembly, Intangibility, and even life absorption, with almost everyone in the verse having some form of Telekinesis or Telepathy. Trance gives the verse access to various mind based techniques, such as mind reading, memory erasure, telepathy, and mind 'jacking.' The verse is currently rather slow, with most characters being somewhere unquantifiably above Subsonic. Terminology= PSI: PSI is the power of one's thoughts, revealed with all of the cells in the brain are functioning at full capacity. PSI users are capable of completely honing in on their five senses, and through surpassing their natural limits, and overtaxing their mind, are able to have different PSI abilities. There are three different types of PSI, with a fourth type being created later on by Asuka Yoshina, Ageha's father. Burst: Burst in the ability to control one's surroundings, shaping them at will. This typically involves some form of matter or energy manipulation. Controlling flames or lightning are two examples, with the most common being the ability to move things with the mind alone. Burst puts a huge strain on the mind, taxing the brain proportional to the energy being put out. Overuse of burst can lead to destruction of not just the mind, but the body as well. Trance: Abilities dealing directly with one's mind. The most common use is telepathy, but more adept users can employ it in combat, allowing for various hax effects. Some applications are 'jacking' the mind to insert illusions into one's head, deleting memories, and reading minds. Unlike burst waves, trance waves are affected by the environment, and can be blocked if one has the proper tools. Trance acts as a counter to burst. Rise: Rise focuses directly on enhancing the five senses, leading to PSI users having greatly enhanced physical characteristics. In addition to strengthening the body and heightening the senses, rise can also be used to heal. This is done through transferring one's own rise to another person, strengthening/healing their body, as opposed to one's own. Adept users of Rise can even have regeneration as high as Low-Mid, with the potential for Mid. Nova: The last form of PSI created by Asuka Yoshina. It is achieved through a similar manner in which PSI is obtained. Whereas PSI is obtained by removing natural limiters placed on the human brain, Nova is achieved through removing PSI limiters latent within human bodies. This version of PSI, unlike the others, causes a change in form, as it must travel and become part of every cell in the body, as the human body merges with PSI itself. Once achieved, users of Nova are no longer human, and are instead, regarded as an existence. Extensive use of Nova can cause extreme brain trauma, with bleeding from the nose, eyes, and mouth. A complete overuse of it, can even cause death. |-|Psyren, The Future World= Illumina: Illumina are cores of unknown power from the future. By merging them with a host, the host's power is boosted exponentially, and they age slower, no longer need food or water, and gain PSI energy from the surrounding atmosphere. However, the core also serves as a weakness, for if the core is destroyed, the host turns to ash. It should also be noted that those with Illumina cannot be exposed to sunlight, or they will turn to ash in a similar manner to if their core had been destroyed. Tavoo: The Tavoo are a new species only capable of surviving in the future. The Tavoo are humans (primarily), animals, and other creatures, who have had Illumia placed inside them, but were unable to retain their power and form, and thusly became grotesque. They typically are either humanoid, or insect in appearance, and are capable of using weapons, as well as PSI. Defeating them involves destroying their core or exposing them to sunlight, where they will subsequently turn to ash. The process takes about a minute to occur. |-|Calculations= Frederica rotates a storm with her powers (Scales to everyone who is Low 6-B) Amamiya dodges a bullet (Scales to everyone who is Subsonic) Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: GreatestSin Drellix Monarch Laciel Litentric Teon Opponents: Characters Psyren Drifters Ageha Yoshina Sakurako Amamiya Hiryu Asaga Oboro Mochizuki Kabuto Kirisaki Matsuri Yagumo W.I.S.E. Miroku Amagi Mithra Grana Junas Uranus Shiner Caprico Dholaki Eiji Kise Elmore's Root Marie Tenjuin Frederica Tenjuin Elmore Tenjuin Kyle Tenjuin Shao Tenjuin Ian Van Tenjuin Lan Shinonome Haruhiko Yumeji Asuka Yoshina Other Kagetora Hyodo Quat Nevas Category:Verses Category:Psyren Category:Manga